Resurfacing Pasts
by Leigh Patterson
Summary: “Because my name is Rio Uchiha...” Rio explained.  What happens when Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura come across a girl who claims to be an Uchiha?  They all know it can't be true, but yet there is something vaguely familiar about her. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I just started watching Naruto on Cartoon Network, thanks to my sister and best friend. Now they've talked about it for a couple years now. But all I've been able to watch are the newer episodes and the reruns. I wanted this to take place when everyone was older. Hopefully, I did my research right and that the characters are all in character. Please read and review.

* * *

"_Bye!" The small girl said with forced happiness. "We'll see each other again, don't worry. I love you." _

_He watched from lowered lashes as one of his best friends hefted a small backpack on to her shoulders. He didn't want them to go but had no way of stopping them at seven years old. He flashed a strained smile, "You too. Do you have to go?"_

_She watched through heavily lashed eyes as he scuffed his foot against the dirt of the forest floor. At seven she knew as much love as she could and even though she also knew she'd gain more understanding of it; nothing would compare to the love she felt for him. She didn't want to cry but if she didn't get out of there soon, it'd happen._

"_I have to. You'll always remember me. Don't forget one day we'll be shinobi and I'll come back here. We will." She replied, twirling a long strand of hair around her finger._

"_Take this then." He continued, holding out his hand and letting the necklace dangle from it. He'd planned on giving it to her for her birthday; his mother had said she'd like it._

_She stared at the golden locket and her lips curved into a smile. With trembling hands she said, "Thank you."_

"_Amaya!" They heard her mother call. _

"_Bye, see you in a few years." She said before darting off into the woods._

* * *

She pulled her greasy auburn hair back into a low ponytail, the sounds of the village coming in through the open window. She wanted out of her life, there had to be something so much better than living in a closet on the second floor of a brothel. Already she could hear the drunken sounds from below. 

With steady hands she clasped the necklace around her neck. The comforting dream from the night forgotten, it was something she was used to as she couldn't remember what had happened before eight years ago. So in place of actual memories she made up stories of friends and places.

The knock on the door startled her and she asked, "Yes?"

"When you are done I want the walkway swept." The voice said.

"Yes Ma'am." She replied letting the necklace drop against her beating heart before straightening her glasses and leaving the room. She hesitated outside the room and again her hand found the necklace, the madam didn't like any unauthorized jewelry so as a precaution slipped it underneath her shirt.

With numb legs she walked past rooms and blocked out the noises that emitted from them. Her dark eyes focused on the broom closet at the bottom of the stairs. The smell of booze drifted up to meet her nose and all she could do was wrinkle it in disgust.

"Well, well," a deep voice said from an open doorway. "What do we have here?"

She recognized the voice, "Having fun? Of course you are, silly me."

His arm snaked around her small waist and pulled her against him, much to the groan of disappointment of his other companion. She stiffened, she hated this. "You want something wait until tonight when I'm on the clock, now put me down. Madam has some things for me to do."

"Rio, you know you are my absolute favorite right?" He asked, setting her back on her feet. He'd been her first and it had been extraordinary.

"Go away, Shizuki. You wanna see me come back later but don't bother if you sleep with her." She stated before continuing down the stairs.

* * *

She heard the slap of running feet on the floor as she swept the sidewalk. She tensed her body for the collision and laughed when she felt the small arms around her neck. "Hi Yuki, aren't you supposed to be in school?" 

"What's the point in being there? I already know more than anyone else." He groaned and dropped to his feet.

"That's completely beside the point. Now Mrs. Zhang knows I'm coming to get you, Yamato, Shuichi, and Takashi, this afternoon right?" She asked, bending down to his level.

"Yep. They're really excited too and Mrs. Zhang is just happy to get us out of her hair." He nodded solemnly.

Rio sighed and ruffled his dark hair. She wished that Mrs. Zhang wouldn't be so callous; after all he had lost his mother only a year ago and had never known his father. At five years old he had so much placed on his shoulders, only she and his mother knew who and what his father was.

"I don't understand Mama Rio, why doesn't my father come for me?" He asked suddenly, his dark eyes locked on hers and never wavered.

She swallowed hard, "You need to get back to school. Go on, I'll meet you and the others outside and then we'll go swimming. I'll also bring you your birthday present."

His face brightened up considerably at the mention of the present. It would be the only one he received and with a quick peck to the cheek he took off. Not once paying attention to where he was running.

"Yuki, slow down!" She shouted seconds before he rammed into a man walking out of the store. Dropping the broom she rushed toward him.

She saw something flash across his face and pulled Yuki behind her, bowing low she said, "Please forgive him. He's young and energetic, he doesn't know any better."

Yuki looked at the dark-haired man from behind Rio, he was a little scary looking but the blonde and pink-haired people beside him looked friendly enough. He smiled at them and then bowed, "Excuse me. Mama Rio I'll see you later."

She straightened and nodded her head, "Don't forget anything and don't run into anyone else."

He worried about her but being so small he didn't know what he could do as he was smaller than her. She had tried so hard over the last year to protect him and in return she'd been punished over and over again by those around her. He hurried back to school, one thought stuck in his mind. Why did the man he ran into look so much like him?

Rio turned back to the trio and bowed again. "Again I'm sorry, if there is anything I can do to help you please see me."

"RIO!" She heard the madam holler and winced, knowing that she was now in trouble. Without a second glance she raced forward the apology already forming in her head.

He watched her retreating form, something about the way she moved felt very familiar, but damn if he could place it. The kid reminded him of his companion, the loud mouthed one. He began walking, pushing the odd girl out of his mind, they had a mission to do and in order to finish it they needed to find their leader.

* * *

Rio gingerly touched her bruised cheek. She had certainly received a thorough lashing for leaving her duties and the fact that she had to beg and promise to work double time in order to keep her promise to Yuki, troubled her. Her back ached and she was thankful the bleeding had stopped and with the salves she applied they wouldn't be nearly as red or swollen. 

She watched the children race out of the academy and looked for the four that she was supposed to take with her. She felt her lips curve into a smile as the quartet came rushing forward. The package lay beside her feet and she was proud that she'd be able to make him smile.

"Hey Mama Rio!" Yuki cried out, coming to a stop in front of her, his three friends, Yamato, Takashi and Shuichi followed close behind. Their bags thrown carelessly over their shoulders.

"Hi sweetie. Now it looks like everyone is ready but first why don't we let Yuki open his present?" She said, bending down eye to eye with the children. Smiling she held out the package to the little boy.

Within a few seconds Yuki had the paper torn to shreds and he found himself looking into the smiling faces of his mother and Rio. His dark eyes looked up and focused on her, "What?"

"Mrs. Zhang told me that you didn't have any pictures of your mother. The fire destroyed all of them. I found this one the other night and thought…" She trailed off when the he threw his arms around her neck.

"Thank you Mama Rio," he whispered, wanting to hold on and never let go.

"You're welcome, my baby," she murmured against his neck. "Let's go okay?"

Yuki dropped to his feet and nodded. "I wanna go swimming."

"Then we are on our way. So why don't you explain to me what you learned today?" She addressed the group as she began walking toward the gates of the village.

* * *

_SPLASH!_ She watched as the boys jumped into the clear water. Ever since their arrival, they had been trying to out splash each other. This was one of the few times they were allowed to actually be children, as Mrs. Zhang worked them to the bone. Unfortunately no one would take the children as they weren't from the best families in the village. 

"Look Mama," Yuki said, swimming over to the edge of the pond, "my eyes can change colors."

Rio felt her body tense as she was suddenly staring into red eyes instead of black. The screams began echoing in her ears and the only thing she could say was, "Yuki, don't you ever do that again. You'll scare people."

"Will you come swimming with us?" He asked, unconcerned about what she had just told him.

As much as she wanted to, she knew it wasn't a good idea. "I can't. Go play with your friends."

"Please?" He begged, resorting to his reserves. He gave her the puppy dog eyes, the one thing she had never been able to say no to.

"Fine," she sighed. With nimble fingers she slipped her long-sleeved shirt off, leaving her in a tank top.

Gently she eased into the water, careful to avoid her back and when the cool water touched her she breathed in relief. Maybe this was a good thing, she thought seconds before getting a face full of water.

She narrowed her eyes at the four boys who were now laughing at her. She was prepared to retaliate when she heard it. The sounds of fighting and she stilled her movements. Climbing out of the water she motioned for the kids to follow her and quietly she helped each one out of the water.

With rapid movements she gathered their stuff together and leaned toward them, "Yuki, you take them back to the village and get help."

"But," he began to protest and shut his mouth when he saw the look on her face. She was so stubborn, putting them before her, protecting them. Who was going to protect her?

She held a finger to her lips and pushed the group toward the village. The fighting was growing closer and she prayed that the kids would make it back in time.

* * *

He moved out of the way of a well aimed kick. This guy was good but he was better and proceeded to show him how much better. He copied every movement and even threw in some of his own moves. He was having fun toying with the guy and was thinking of ending it when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. 

"Naruto," He said sharply gaining the blonde's attention. He simply nodded at his attacker knowing his friend would take over.

He left his group and followed the movement of the leaves, listening to the sounds of the fighting behind him and for signs that he was being followed. The movement stopped and he rushed toward it, pinning the stranger to a tree. He saw her eyes widen in shock and then fear settled in. She opened her mouth to say something or maybe scream he wasn't entirely sure.

He covered her mouth with his hand and said simply, "Shut up."

She bit her lip as the tree bit into her back and glared up at him. What the hell was going on? She wanted to ask, but right then his hand tightened over her mouth when they heard voices coming closer. She didn't know how long they stood their like that before they heard, "Sasuke?"

His grip loosened on the girl and she gave him a shove away from her. Her dark eyes bore into him with a glare. Her hands settled on her hips when he tipped her chin up to look at her, "Just who the hell are you people?"

He recognized her from that morning and then he realized that the bruise she now sported hadn't been there that morning. A flash of gold drew his attention. Suddenly he found himself staring at her necklace, that necklace he'd seen it before, it had belonged to his mother.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde replied with a smile, he motioned to the girl next to him, "This is Sakura Haruno, and the guy that tackled you is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura smiled politely at the girl, and then stared at Sasuke, who wouldn't stop staring at the girl's chest. "What's your name?"

"Did you say your last name was Uchiha?" She stuttered, her eyes widened with wonder and remained locked on his face. The fear that had been there was gone and she noticed that his eyes were onyx, not red like they had been.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke replied.

"Because my name is Rio Uchiha." Rio explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stared at the girl that had the nerve of calling herself an Uchiha. It wasn't possible, there was no way. She looked at Sasuke and studied his face, at the girl's words it had went even paler and his pupils contracted.

"Where did you get that necklace?" He asked, forgetting about his companions and the questioning looks they were sending him.

"This?" She picked the necklace off her chest and looked down at it a moment before looking back up at him, "I've had this as far back as I can remember. Of course I can't remember anything past eight years ago."

Rio let the necklace drop back into place and went to her stuff. She didn't quite understand the reaction of the others to her last name; it was the one thing she'd remembered when she'd woken up at the brothel. Her eyes narrowed at the guy she'd been speaking to; he was injured and hadn't said a word.

"That's impossible!" Sakura said suddenly, wanting to break the silence. "The Uchiha clan was wiped out eight years ago."

"Well then that would explain a lot wouldn't it?" Rio replied going to her bag digging through her bag to find the right herbs and salve. She straightened when she couldn't find them. "It looks like you'll have to come back to the village with me. I don't have the right medicine to help you."

Help us, Sakura thought, yeah right. This girl was obviously demented about everything in her life. There was no way that any of them believed her story. What a minute who was hurt? She should be able to sense it.

Rustling from the bushes had the three ninjas readying themselves for another battle. Suddenly a small boy raced forward, followed quickly by two guards. Fear evident in his darting black eyes, they'd been dead, the men he'd seen had been dead. When his gaze landed on her he ran to her, throwing his arms around her waist.

She returned the hug and then pulled back, "What are you doing back here? I just told you to send someone to help."

"Nope, you said to get help. Are you okay?" He asked, his gaze never leaving her face.

"I'm fine." She turned to the two that had accompanied him, "Thank you Shizuki. Thank you Hokuto. May I introduce you to Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke? This is Shizuki and Hokuto; they are the afternoon guards of our village and you remember Yuki from this morning."

The red-haired guard moved closer to her, as if showing his possession. He'd be damned if any one of the trio in front of him came any closer to her.

Yuki found himself pushed behind Rio as Shizuki came forward. He found himself staring at the odd design on her back; gently he reached forward and brushed his hand against it.

"You are hurt." Yuki accused, pulling his hand away from her back.

She swore under her breath, "Ignore it. It's not important."

"Not important? This is why you didn't want to swim." He continued, "Why did she do it?"

"Yuki, enough." She said sharply, "Now isn't the time. Let's go home."

"It was because of me," realization dawned on him, "You left your duties to make sure I was okay."

She closed her eyes and prayed for more patience. It was unusual for her to lose it with the boy; after all he was only a child, a genius trapped in a child's body. Yet there were times when he could be an idiot. She turned toward him and opened her mouth but changed her words when she saw the tears falling freely down his cheeks.

"It wasn't you. Madam was just in a bad mood." She watched him reach up and swipe at his tears. "I'll be fine, besides it's my job to watch out for you."

Sasuke jerked forward when Shizuki roughly grabbed her arm and gave it a painful squeeze. He saw the quick flash of pain across her face before it grew neutral.

"Please follow us and we'll get you the antidote," Rio said looking at Sasuke.

Shizuki squeezed her arm so hard she thought it would snap in two. In a low voice said, "If you do anything with him, you won't be nearly as pretty tomorrow as you are now. Understand?"

She clenched her jaw against the pain shooting down her arm, "Perfectly now let go."

He shoved her away and could only smirk when she stumbled a few steps before righting herself, "Have everything?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded. Sasuke just glared at the warrior. Something about the guy just didn't seem right.

Rio secured her bag to her back and turned to Yuki, whose tears had stopped. Without a word she picked the little boy up. His legs wrapped around her waist and his head dropped to her shoulder automatically.

Sasuke swore the boy's eyes flashed red before they drifted shut.

* * *

"Please wait here," Rio asked when they came to the doors of the orphanage. "Mrs. Zhang hasn't done bed check and having strangers will alert her to Yuki being late."

The group stared at each other when she quietly entered the house.

Naruto was the first one to speak, "She's done this before."

"The little brat is always late. Once she's mine, she'll never be near him." Shizuki stated coldly.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, her eyes flashing over to where Sasuke stood, his dark eyes focused on the door the young girl had slipped through moments before.

"Because he's nothing but a penniless nobody that deserves whatever he gets. Hell there were times his own mother hated him."

"Stop it Shizuki. Don't you ever say that again," Rio said from the porch, "He's a good kid that needs guidance and acceptance."

"Well if his mother wasn't a whore and his father a murderer then maybe he'd be accepted easier." It was so easy to goad her. She was too emotional but that would change soon, he'd break the temper that resided in her.

The look in her dark eyes changed drastically at Shizuki's statement. Sasuke could clearly see it from his position and there was no doubt in his mind that if she had the resources, she would've tried killing him.

"Mizuki was a good person. She didn't like her work but after he was born she didn't have much of a choice but to continue in order to feed the baby." She turned to the three that were watching them, "I forgot about the festival."

"What festival?" Naruto asked as they began to walk.

"It's an odd festival. People come from the towns around us and meet the orphans. Some will find homes where they are loved but others won't be so lucky. This year Madam will be gone for two days and so the young girls will be spared from working for her." She replied.

She kept in step with the blonde and his raven-haired friend. For some reason she felt safer with them than she ever had with anyone in town. She couldn't help but feel that she'd seen Sasuke somewhere before.

"Yes and then this town will lose some of its greatest potential," Shizuki commented.

"Shizuki," Rio said forcing her voice to remain happy, "if you don't shut up and quit thinking about young girls I will kill you in your sleep. Now if you'll please leave I need to get the antidote into them soon."

_Them,_ Sasuke thought and then thought about the smoke they'd come through before the fight. Why hadn't he thought about it sooner, the smoke had been poisonous. His next question was how had she known?

"Remember what I said," Shizuki whispered when he walked by her. There was no reason to say farewell to the others because he'd never need to remember them after that night.

They watched as the two guards disappeared down the street and when he was out of sight she breathed a sigh of relief. She hated the way he made her feel and could only think of what was coming when he visited her again.

"So what's made you think of the festival?" Naruto asked as they kept walking.

She jumped a bit at his voice and continued with her story, "The chances of your group finding a hotel room are next to none. You may sleep in my room; it's not very big but should be able to accommodate you."

"Where you gonna sleep?" Naruto questioned again.

"I'll find someplace." She stopped in front of a building and for a moment just stared at the bane of her existence. A minute later she climbed up the stairs and turned to look at the trio, "Come on, I'll make some tea."

The sun was beginning to set behind them so as the group followed her steps, she flipped the porch light on. Ever since the night of Yuki's conception, even the idea of darkness terrified her.

When they stepped into the building, Rio expected Madam to come out ready to scold her and punish her for being late; instead, they were greeted by an elderly lady with a kind smile.

"Rio," She said, "You're late."

"Sorry Grandmother. A few things happened while I was out with Yuki and the others." Rio gestured to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, "They helped me out. I told them they could sleep in my room."

"You're lucky," Grandmother said, "My daughter is gone for the next few days so it won't be a problem. There's tea in the kitchen, Rio show them the way and then come on down. You four must be hungry."

"Yes ma'am," Rio murmured and ascended a stairwell to their right. She ignored the curious glances that the other girls were sending from outside their doors and she hated the sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

A blonde haired girl slammed her hand in front of Rio, blocking her way, "You're moving up in the world Uchiha, taking on two very good looking boys and a woman all at the same time. What would Madam say if she knew what you were up to?"

"She'd tell me what a good job I'm doing bringing in customers. They prefer my attitude to yours, that's why Shizuki always comes to visit me. Now if you'll excuse me Kaida." Rio retorted, short-temperedly, knowing full well the consequences of her words.

She felt Kaida's sharp nails slice her cheek and closed her eyes. The only good that would come out of it was knowing one day she'd leave the place and never look back. With a steadying breath she turned toward the blonde, "That's not nice Kaida. What would Madam say if she knew you were abusing the good one? After all isn't that the kind of game you like to play with Shizuki, you play the bad girl and after awhile I get to play the good girl? Now why don't you act that way for awhile and see what all happens."

Kaida threw her hair over her shoulder and glared at the small woman. How dare she, how dare she? The little bitch knew nothing, absolutely nothing. She thought she was so great, always smiling no matter what life threw her way. With a hissing breath in Rio's ear she said, "Watch your back. Don't forget who exactly Madam's favorite is."

"I don't," She said softly before pushing her way by the blonde and continuing on her way. Her vision wavered but she pushed on, forcing one foot in front of another.

She pointed out the bathroom, Grandmother's room and her room. She slid the door open and stepped inside. Without a word she went to her closet, behind her she heard the falling of packs and negotiation of who received the bed. With a steadying breath she pressed a button and watched as a small door slid open.

Sasuke had long since given up on the idea of sleeping on the bed, so he resigned himself to watching the girl. The blood that soaked through her shirt had created a pattern of sorts; it looked like it hurt like hell. He saw her hand trembled as she pulled a bottle out of the hidden cupboard and turn toward them.

"Please make yourself comfortable and when you're ready come down to the kitchen, it's the room to the left when you come in the front door. I'll have your tea ready," She said politely before disappearing out the door.

"That was pleasant," Sakura said, taking a seat on the bed she vaguely wondered what sorts of diseases were spread across it. "Are we sure this is a good idea? I mean we should be looking for Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Oh about him, he left a note a couple days of go saying he was going back to Konoha since it seemed that the three of us could handle this mission."

Sakura's face darkened, "When did you plan on telling us?"

"After I found the note?"

Sasuke glared, they'd been running around in circles trying to find their pervert of a teacher. Suddenly Naruto remembers that he just up and left them because he trusted him. Not wanting to see Sakura try and beat up their friend, he left the room.

He ignored the girls that stood outside their rooms, all flirting and offering themselves. It really was quite pathetic that women thought that was attractive. He descended the stairs softly. He was preparing to open the door when he heard it, her voiced confession.

"I thought I saw him today," Rio said, pouring tea into the cups. Something, anything to keep her hands busy and not shaking, carefully she measured the antidote and put it in the cups.

"Who?"

"Yuki's father. I thought I saw Itachi today, but it wasn't. In fact, Sasuke's eyes are really dark, so I don't know why I thought that it was Itachi." She contemplated and then swore viciously when she dropped one of the cups. "Why is it I can remember Itachi from my past but I can't remember anyone else? I mean there's always someone else in my dreams but I can never get a clear picture."

"Maybe you are pushing yourself too hard?" Grandmother said walking to the door. Silently she stared at Sasuke through the door before mouthing, '_meet me here tonight._' She opened the door and jerked him into the kitchen, "We had fried rice and chicken for dinner. Would you care for some?"

Rio's gaze swung over to the door as she bent to clean up the broken cup. From lowered eyelashes she studied him, she knew why she'd mistaken him for Itachi because he truly resembled him, Sasuke's features were a bit finer and he didn't have the bags under his eyes.

"Sure," Sasuke replied, taking a seat at the table. Once again he was struck by how familiar the way she moved seemed. His gaze was drawn to her hands as they made signs. His eyes widened as he recognized the order, only two people he knew used it to heal, one was dead and the other was alive.

"I taught her almost everything she knows," Grandmother said placing a plate and his tea in front of him, "Some stuff she already knew. Like her hand signs, sometimes I have to wonder if even realizes she makes them. She's quiet that way and when she moves around the house."

He turned his attention to his food, forcing all thoughts out of his mind but eating. So he fell into the repetitive motions of eating and all was going well until the old woman whispered in his ear, "They used to call her Amaya."

* * *

He waited until he heard the deep even breathing of his teammates before stealing downstairs. The kitchen light was soft and he could clearly see the old woman sitting at the table, her face peaceful.

"Thank you for coming. There are a few things I wish to get out of the way, I love Rio. She's a good person and quite honestly is too soft-hearted for this kind of work. The only person that has ever benefited from her being here is Yuki. It makes me sad to think of her leaving because it'll tear a few of us apart."

"Why would she be leaving?"

"I was told before her parents died that if anything ever happened to them what I was to do. I was to take her and make her strong, teach her that which her Aunt and mother had already begun. Healing is something that is in her blood and she always had a knack for it. Unfortunately I was injured and my daughter took over my business. She thought she destroyed it but in all realities it was nothing more than a copy. The original was still with me."

She slid the paper across the table to him, "She'll be leaving because you'll take her. You, Sasuke, because the contract says she belongs to you."

Sasuke stared down at his parents' signatures and his own chicken scratch. At six years old he hadn't imagined a life without his best friend, so when his parents explained to him what happened, he'd happily accepted. After all what was better than marrying your best friend. Now no one would hold him to that promise, if he wanted to walk away he could. So why was he finding it so damn hard to do?

"She'll leave with us in the morning," he found himself saying before standing up and escaping back to his room.


End file.
